SNK Facebook
by Akko-San
Summary: Et si Facebook existait dans le monde de SNK ? Comment les personnages s'en serviraient ? OS à ne pas prendre au sérieux !


_Quelques précisions avant tous ! Merci à Akane Bleeding pour certaines répliques et pour m'avoir donné quelques idées des plus amusantes ! Et pour finir il y a un sous-entendu de yaoi mais rien d'important ( une relation est seulement évoquée)_

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

Eren Jäger est maintenant ami avec Armin Arlelt.

Eren Jäger a rejoint le groupe : le Bataillon d'Exploration.

Sasha Braus aime la page : La viande et les patates, y a que ça de vrai !

Sasha Braus a publié sur la page La viande et les patates, y a que ça de vrai ! : les patates à la vapeur, c'est les meilleures !

Jean Kirschtein a commenté la publication de Sasha Braus : Non, les omelettes, ça c'est bon !

Eren Jäger aime le commentaire de Jean Kirschtein.

Levi aime la page : Mr Propre.

Jean Kirschtein a commenté la publication de Sasha Braus : Joue pas les faux cul, l'Idiot Suicidaire.

Eren Jäger a commenté la publication de Sasha Braus : Je ne suis pas un faux cul, le Cheval.

Petra Ralle aime la page : En communion avec la Nature.

Levi a commenté la publication de Sasha Braus : Vos gueules les gamins -_- Et Eren tu n'as pas fini de laver alors met toi au travail sinon... Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver.

Erwin Smith a publié un statut : Ce soir réunion à 21h, ne soyez pas en retard.

Mikasa Ackerman a commenté la publication de Sasha Braus : Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le toucher !

Sasha Braus a commenté sa publication : Arrêtez de pourrir ma publication !

Levi a commenté le statut d'Erwin Smith : Bien, comme tu voudras Erwin... Hanji ne reste pas trente ans dans les chiottes cette fois.

Hanji Zoé aime le statut d'Erwin Smith.

Hanji Zoé a commenté le statut d'Erwin Smith : Merci de t'inquiéter Levi, mais mon transit va très bien.

Eren Jäger a partagé la page : Le cheval c'est trop génial à Jean Kirschtein.

Erwin Smith a créé une page : Qui est notre véritable ennemi ?

Le Bataillon d'Exploration aime la page : Qui est notre véritable ennemi ?

Hanji Zoé a créé une page : En hommage à Sony et Bean...

Eren Jäger aime la page : En hommage à Sony et Bean.

Levi aime la page : La douleur c'est la discipline.

Levi a publié sur le mur d'Eren Jäger : Eren, ne t'avais-je pas dis de finir le ménage ?

Eren Jäger a commenté la publication de Rivaille : J'ai fini Caporal-chef Levi.

Levi a commenté sa publication : Puisses-tu dire vrai...

Erwin Smith aime la page : Perruque Kawaii.

Reiner Braun aime la page : Le titan Cuirassé.

Sasha Braus a partager la page : Pringles à Conny Springer.

Annie Leonhart aime la page : les Brigades Spéciales.

Reiner Braun aime la page : le titan Colossal.

Gunther Schültz aime la page : Nick quasi sans tête.

Mike Zacharias aime la page : J'ai un odorat sur-développé.

Bertolt Hoover a publié une photo sur le mur D'Annie Leonhart : Tu nous manques.

Christa Lenz vient d'ajouter une photo à son album Moi.

Ymir aime la photo de Christa Lenz.

Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlelt et Reiner Braun aime la photo de Christa Lenz.

Jean Kirschtein a commenté la photo de Christa Lenz : Une Déesse...

Dot Pixis aime la page : Le Rhum c'est la vie.

Reiner Braun a commenté la photo de Christa Lenz : Épouse-moi !

Prêtre Nick aime la page : vénérez les Murs, il nous protégerons toujours.

Ymir a commenté la photo de Christa Lenz : Reiner, touche un seul de ses cheveux et t'es mort.

Conny Springer a découvert le secret de sa mère.

Jean Kirschtein a créé une page : RIP Marco Bott.

Jean Kirschtein aime sa page : RIP Marco Bott.

Eren Jäger aime la page : RIP Marco Bott.

Levi a commenté sa publication : Eren tu as oublié une tache !

Christa Lenz a commenté sa photo : Désolé Reiner mais c'est non.

Armin Arlelt aime la page : RIP Marco Bott.

Eren Jäger a commenté la publication de Rivaille : Désolé, j'arrive tout de suite.

Mikasa Ackerman et 3 autres personnes aime la page : RIP Marco Bott.

Mikasa Ackerman a commenté la publication de Rivaille : NON Eren n'y vas pas !

Conny Springer et 4 autres personnes aime la page : RIP Marco Bott.

Sasha Braus et 5 autres personnes aime la page : RIP Marco Bott.

Christa Lenz et 6 autres personnes aimés la page : RIP Marco Bott.

Armin Arlelt a publié sur la page RIP Marco Bott : Tu nous manque beaucoup Marco

Reiner Braun et 7 autres personnes aime la page : RIP Marco Bott.

Levi a partagé une photo de Perruque Kawaii a Erwin Smith.

Bertolt Hoover aime la page : RIP Marco Bott.

Erwin Smith a commenté la photo partagé par Levi : Du rose ? Jamais Levi, plutôt perdre un bras que ça.

Reiner Braun aime la publication d'Armin Arlelt.

Mikasa Ackerman aime la publication d'Armin Arlelt.

Sasha Braus et 2 autres personnes aime la publication d'Armin Arlelt.

Hanji Zoé aime la page : A la découverte du mystère des titans.

Jean Kirschtein a supprimé sa page : RIP Marco Bott.

Conny Springer a publié sur le mur de Jean Kirschtein : Pourquoi t'as supprimé la page ?

Jean Kirschtein a commenté la publication de Conny Springer : Vous m'énerviez a tous aimer quelque chose !

Conny Springer aime le commentaire de Jean Kirschtein.

Marlowe aime la page : Revendre les équipement tridimensionnel , c'est mal !

Mikasa Ackerman a créé une page : Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger.

Armin Arlelt aime la page : Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger.

Hanji Zoé aime la page : Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger.

Sasha Braus et 2 autres personnes aime la page : Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger.

Jean Kirschtein a publié sur la page Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger : Pff Eren est nul, il n'a tué aucun titans sous sa forme humaine.

Reiner Braun et 3 autres personnes aime la page : Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger.

Bertolt Hoover et 4 autres personnes aime la page : Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger.

Levi et 5 autres personnes aime la page : Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger.

Levi a commenté la publication de Jean Kirschtein : Peut être mais pendant ce temps il a tué plus d'une dizaine de titans sous sa forme de titan.

Mikasa Ackerman vient de bloquer Levi de sa page : Le fangirl d'Eren Jäger.

Eren Jäger vient de passer de célibataire a en couple.

Levi aime le changement de situation d'Eren Jäger.

Hanji Zoé aime le changement de situation d'Eren Jäger.

Erwin Smith et 2 autres personnes aime le changement de situation d'Eren Jäger.

Mikasa Ackerman aime la page : Je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie.

Armin Arlelt et 3 autres personnes aime le changement de situation d'Eren Jäger.

Armin Arlelt a publié sur le mur d'Eren Jäger : Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Eren Jäger aime la publication d'Armin Arlelt.

Eren Jäger a commenté la publication d'Armin Arlelt : Ce n'est pas Élue mais Élu !

Armin Arlelt aime le commentaire d'Eren Jäger.

Armin Arlelt a commenté sa publication : Oh... Et qui est l'heureux élu alors ?

Eren Jäger aime le commentaire d'Armin Arlelt.

Levi a commenté la publication d'Armin Arlelt : C'est moi qui sort avec Eren alors pas touche ! Sauf si quelqu'un veut perdre ses mains...

Mikasa Ackerman aime la page : Le suicide est mon dernier espoir...

Jean Kirschtein et 15 autre personnes aime le changement de situation d'Eren Jäger.


End file.
